


Wolf Boy

by sungjinbob



Category: Good Omens (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Scottish Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjinbob/pseuds/sungjinbob
Summary: An alternate universe origin story for the Wolverine where he is a Scottish orphan raised by wolves played by a young David Tennant and not Hugh Jackman.





	Wolf Boy

It was a dark and stormy night. Thunder clapped and lightning ripped through the skies. A young mother drenched by the rain stumbled through the thick brush while holding her baby who was wrapped snugly in his little blanket. The woman’s dress was soaked through and her hair stuck against her neck. Little rivulets of rain ran down her arms which were of a pallid complexion like the rest of her. Veins were visible on the backs of her hands as she gripped the babe to her chest. 

She shook with a silent sob and choked. She felt like her insides were burning, like her organs were pieces of metal being melted, but at the same time she felt goosebumps rise on her skin as a wind swept across. She spied a big hollow in a tree. It was a huge cavity at the base of the trunk. 

The woman lowered the sleeping baby. The tree had a wide canopy that provided good cover. As she tucked the baby in, the little lad stirred. She held her breath as his big brown eyes opened drowsily and shut again. The mother held his small face in her hands and stroked his cheek with her thumb. She breathed in his scent as she kissed his hair. Then she gathered what energy she had left to walk and got in a few steps before she fell flat onto the wet earth of woods. Tears pooled at the edge of her eyes as she wheezed out, “My baby…Someone help...”

Her grip on life slackened and she stilled. A day or two later the creatures of the forest would find her. The jaws of death came in the form of bugs and birds and wolves. They had come to collect her meat and flesh. The only traces of her left would be the ripped shreds of her dirty dress and her blood mixing in with the mud.


End file.
